1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that includes a light-shielding structure.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
As environmental concerns rise, flat display apparatuses that are characterized by low power consumption, favorable space utilization, absence of radiation, and high resolution have held the dominating position in the market. At present, the most common types of flat display apparatuses include liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma displays, organic electroluminescent displays (OELD), and so forth.
Among these displays, the most popular LCD is, for instance, constituted by an LCD panel and a backlight source disposed besides the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes an active device array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. In a conventional color filter substrate, a light-shielding structure is often made of metal or resin. Nonetheless, when the light-shielding layer simply made of metal is applied to products with high brightness, the light-shielding layer may reflect light emitted by the backlight source to active devices of the active device array substrate, such that the active devices may encounter an issue of photo-induced leakage current. Thereby, cross talk or image sticking may occur in the LCD, and the LCD may not be able to perform the display function normally. From another aspect, the light-shielding structure simply made of resin is not apt to reflect the light emitted by the backlight source to the active devices, whereas the adhesion between the resin light-shielding structure and the base of the color filter substrate is unfavorable, which frequently leads to quality issues.